


Part 1

by Livelaugh



Series: Rain [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't rain all the time.<br/>A story about loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1

Stiles knew things changed like the tide changed each day, his life had changed many times through his short life. The biggest was his mothers death. It was a change that took a part of his soul of his being, it left him hollow and scared it left him with a twitch that he couldn’t stop. This constant stress in his body that never could be tamed by any medication or hot showers. It left him afraid of being afraid of being utter alone in this fear in this stress. He clung onto his fathers love onto his best friend, he clung on to them like a baby monkey that would die without its mother.

  
He never knew that a change would soon happen once more, the change would come when a story of a young mans life was told through a serpent tong. It had been the night that Peter told him about Derek’s past he couldn’t stop himself from going upstairs on unsteady legs. His eyes focusing on Derek that was sitting like a defeated warrior staring broken hearted at his hands like they had failed him. He did the one thing he was good at. Talk. He talked about nothing about old shows in the middle of any story or ramble he mention, ”its not your fault. It was the alphas that killed Boyd and Erica. _Not you_.”

  
He ended his rambles as his father threatened him through the phone, directly after school he found himself there talking again. After two weeks he had nothing to talk about so he just did his over due homework. He made sure to lay a plate next to Derek of food each time he was there, sometimes Derek had taken a bite sometimes he didn’t. His father was working nights and Stiles groaned frustrated at the homework. Derek suddenly yanked the book from him and his pen then scribbled onto the book and dropped it like he had been burned. That was that. No more movements or gestures from Derek.

  
Stiles fingers stroked over Derek’s handwritings he looked at him wide eyed what secret did Derek Hale hide from them all?

  
+  
”He can’t just lay there all day! The alphas are plotting something! We have to find out…” Stiles interrupted Scotts frustration.

  
”He was forced to kill his own pack member Scott. We… we need to give him time Scott. There haven't been anymore ritual killings, its like… dead quiet… lets not tempt the crazy!!” he pleaded the last part Scott sighed and waved at Isaac that walked over to them. It hurt worse than a knife, it was like his best friend had in many ways replaced him as he whispered and talked to Isaac all the time, that of course if he wasn’t busy with shoving his tong into Allison's mouth. For the first time in a long time Stiles felt utterly alone. He slipped away and walked over to Derek's place, he passed casually or trying to be casual Cora that raised an eyebrow at him giving him a plate with food as he walked upstairs he tried not to notice the black liquid dripping from her nose.

  
He laid the plate next to Derek’s feet’s. ”You’re not alone. You have your sister… even your crazy sociopathic uncle… I bet if you called Isaac he would come running back. You do not need to be alone Derek.” Stiles pressed. ”It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.”

  
Derek said nothing, Stiles sighed and got up he had lost the battle as he was about to leave he jumped as he felt a pillow being thrown at him. He sat down on the bed and stared at the lonely boy he got up with the pillow and dropped it next to Derek’s knee and laid down.

  
+

  
”Derek! Stiles father is in the hospital. The druid got to him. Scott and Stiles barely got him out alive. He’s in a coma!” Cora burst out as she ran upstairs. ”Did you hear me?” Derek looked up at his sister that looked at him expecting more of a reaction. ”Bastard. He needs you.” Derek dropped back. ”Fine.” She stepped away from him in disbelief and left while coughing loudly.

  
He hears them speak

  
Derek heard no sounds for a very long time. He gets up as he smell the familiar smell he almost move. He listen as Scott mutter ”are you sure he’s gonna be safe here? I mean, its better if he’s at my house.”

  
”No.” Isaac said determent. ”its better here, Cora lives here so does Peter I will be here he’s safer here than your house, your mother could get in the crossfire.”

  
”What do they want with Stiles?” Lydia questioned. ”Stiles? Please speak” she almost whispered it out. ”Are you sure he doesn’t need to be in the hospital?”

  
”He’s safer here. Than in the hospital!” Allison muttered. ”My dad is looking into the books and questioning my grandfather. He must know something.”

”I will get something out of him.” Scott growled angry and left with Allison hot in heel with Lydia crying wait for me as she tipped on her high heels. Derek listened carefully to Stiles heartbeat it was soft like he was asleep. He listened to the boy as he got up in the middle of the night, he heard the hiccups of muffled cries. Then an utter panic attack his body moved to action and froze as he heard Isaac enter the bathroom with Cora. He never had felt more useless he dropped down and squeezed his eyes shut trying to mute out Stiles cries. It took hours to talk the boy out of his panic.

”I have to go to school to keep the pretenses up that nothing is wrong. Watch over him.” Isaac told Cora that agreed. He heard Cora’s whisper of a plea.

”Please Derek. I can’t do this alone. Please.” Derek moved downstairs looking at the boy laying on the couch curled as he sniffed breathing heavy in sorrow he sat down in front of the coach leaning his back against Stiles knees. He tries not to tense up as Stiles buries his face into his shoulders he feel the dampness on his back and tries to ignore the feeling that bubbles within him.

+  
Derek stares at Stiles that looks down at his shoes empty he pushed the food against Stiles that push it way again. ”Eat.” He tries Stiles shakes his head,

”your skinny as hell you will probably die or something if you don’t eat.” He tried again Stiles shrugged.

”Better off. I killed my mother. Now I killed my father.” His voice dull and out of any hope.

”He will wake up.” Cora said resting her hand on his shoulder wiping her nose quickly.

”No he wont. He’s a vegetable. I heard the doctors. Since I don’t have a family their gonna send me to…”

”Here. You can stay here just like Isaac, like…” Derek’s voice dies out.

”Its better if I leave. Scott shouldn’t have snuck me out of the hospital. It was wrong.” Stiles says heavy shaking his head wiping his eyes as he gets up.

”Stay.” Derek asks, no pleads Stiles looks at him broken. ”Stay. Here. With me?” Stiles looks at him for a very long time.

”I shouldn’t I will just end up being the reason why you’ll end up hurt… or worse.” His voice cracks. Derek moves to stop him but he cannot move hejust cant he just stares at the boy that leaves. It will be his biggest mistake.  
He tries to track Stiles and his father but to no vail, ”Can’t believe Jennifer is the freaking Druid!” Cora growls as they move through the woods. He wishes he was stronger, better he wishes for Laura he murmurs it to Cora that looks at him pained she squeezes his hands and says.

”We’re stronger together.” She promises him he nods and they continue to run. They get separated from the rest its a big fight by the time they reach the others they freeze at the scene Scott is crying as he clings to his mother that to is crying with relief. The last sacrifices guardians Derek’s eyes focus on Stiles that in kneeled in front of his father he’s not crying he’s just. Broken. He kneels in front of Stiles and reach to close the sherifs eyes, he looks up at Scott that turns to Stiles.

”I’m so sorry. So sorry.” Derek licks his lips and tries to touch Stiles that looks at Scott suddenly with dark eyes he stands up without resistance Stiles fights Scott that just stand there crying that he’s sorry.

”You could have saved him.”

”I couldn’t have saved them both.” Stiles backs away from Scott that looks at him pained. 

”You had a choice Scott! You could have chosen! Because of you! My father is dead.” Stiles moves to his fathers dead body he looks at Scotts mother that is touching his father, ”get away from him!” Stiles tries to lift his father only to fall, Derek puts a hand on Stiles shoulder. Their eyes locks than he stands up. That’s when he notice it, he looks at his sister that lays there motionless he screams.

+

Derek looks at Stiles that sits on his bed, ”I have no family. I have no where to go.” Derek kneels in front of him taking his face in his hands pulling him gently forward so their foreheads meet. 

”I’m here.” He chokes holding Stiles

”I cant. You’ll just end up dead because of me. Cora is dead because of me.” 

”No. It’s my fault. Everything is my fault.” Stiles shakes his head he gets up taking his hand they ignore the rain Stiles starts the car. ”Where are we going?”

”Nowhere.” Stiles says as they leave Beacon Hills.


End file.
